My Best Friend
by McCountryGirl
Summary: It happened by accident. Ally heard him singing a song she didn't know. Everybody has a secret, right? Austin has two. Can you guess what they are? K. Very fluffy. Auslly. Slightly songfic. Title inspired by the Tim McGraw song of the same title. Austin might be slightly OOC. First A&A FanFic.


**A/N: Completely random idea waaaaaaay outside my comfort zone. Please don't hate.**

* * *

**My Best Friend**

* * *

Ally Dawson was walking past the practice room at Sonic Boom searching for a violin from the storage room.

"_With you here with me. Life with you makes perfect sense. You're my best friend._" Came a familiar masculine voice from the practice room. She stopped what she was doing and tip-toed over to the door.

"_You stand by me. And you believe in me. Like nobody ever has._" The voice continued.

"_You're right there to save me. You make me see how much I have. And I still tremble. When we touch._" The voice trembled.

"_There could never be another. To make me feel the way you do. Oh we just get closer. I fall in love all over. Every time I look at you. And I don't know where I'd be. Without you here with me. Life with you makes perfect sense. You're my best friend" _the voice softened. The piano hit the final few notes and finished playing with a few soft chords. Ally quickly ran back to the storage room to find the violin she was looking for.

* * *

Austin Moon finished playing his revised version of Tim McGraw's 'My Best Friend' by himself in the practice room. He took out _his _songbook that he used for writing revised versions of country songs. Nobody, not even Dez, his best friend since kindergarten, knew he listened to country music. Country helped him concentrate and release his emotion easier then pop or hip-hop. He took out a pencil and began to write.

* * *

_Amazed ~Austin Moon (Original by Lonestar)_

_Every time our eyes meet__  
__This feeling inside me__  
__Is almost more than I can take I've never been this close to anyone,__  
__Or anything _

_Chorus:_

_I don't know how you do what you do__  
__I'm so in love with you__  
__It just keeps getting better I want to spend the rest of my life,__  
__with you by my side Every little thing that you do,__  
__Baby I'm amazed by you._

* * *

Every song he re-writes helps him release his pent up emotions. Anger. Sadness. Love. Wait, scratch that last one. Austin Moon doesn't feel love. Alright, he does.

* * *

_Austin ~Austin Moon (Original by Blake Shelton)_

_I left without leavin' a number__  
__Said I needed to clear my mind__  
__You figured I'd gone back to Austin__  
__'Cause I talked about it all the time__  
__It was almost a year before I called you up__  
__Three rings and an answering machine is what I got_

_If you're callin' 'bout guitars I sold 'em__  
__If this is Tuesday night I'm bowling__  
__If you've got somethin' to sell, you're wastin' your time, I'm not__  
__buyin'__  
__If it's anybody else, wait for the tone,__  
__You know what to do__  
__And P.S. if this is Austin, I still miss you._

_The telephone fell to the counter__  
__I heard but I couldn't believe__  
__What kind of girl would hang on that long__  
__What kind of love that must be__  
__I waited three days, and then I tried again__  
__I didn't know what I'd say,__  
__But I heard three rings and then_

_If it's Friday night I'm at the ballgame__  
__And first thing Saturday, if it don't rain__  
__I'm headed out to the lake__  
__And I'll be gone, all weekend long__  
__But I'll call you back when I get home__  
__On Sunday afternoon__  
__And P.S. If this is Austin, I still miss you_

_Well, this time I left my number__  
__But not another word__  
__Then I waited by the phone on Sunday evenin'__  
__And this is what you heard_

_If you're callin' 'bout my heart__  
__It's still yours__  
__I should've listened to it a little more__  
__Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong__  
__And by the way, girl, this is no machine you're talkin' to__  
__Can't you tell, this is Austin, and I still miss you_

* * *

That one was his favourite. If anyone got hold of his songbook or heard him sing any of his private songs, he would _die_. Especially 'Amazed, My Best Friend, Austin, Wanted or What Hurts The Most.' All five of them were about him and his huge crush.

* * *

Austin walked up the stairs at Sonic Boom to find Ally about their new song. He stopped about halfway the stairs because of some music coming from the practice room.

"_With you here with me. Life with you makes perfect sense. You're my best friend._" No. It couldn't be. Ally was singing his song. No one was supposed to know about the songs, yet Ally was singing his favourite one. He finished climbing the rest of the stairs and ran into the practice room.

"Hey Ally. Whatcha singin'?" He asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Just a song I heard this morning. Do you know who sings it?" she replied, fiddling with her hair.

"Tim McGraw." He whispered.

"Who?" Ally probed.

"Tim McGraw." He said, speaking up slightly. Ally took out her phone and quickly typed something in.

"Huh. Tim McGraw is a country singer. How did you know that?" she asked.

"I, um, listen to country music." I stuttered. Ally looked shocked.

"You do?" Ally asked. I nodded. I sat down next to her on the piano bench and reached into his backpack. He pulled out a brown, leather-bound book with a red, block 'A' on the front.

"This is _my_ songbook. I keep all my songs in here." He said, handing her the book. She flipped through the book reading each song carefully. Her eyes were the size of the ones in Japanese-magna cartoons.

"Austin, these are amazing! Did you write all of these yourself?" she asked, bewildered.

"Yes. Most are remakes. Some are just lyrics of my favourite songs, others are original. Here, lemme see." He confessed, taking the book and flipping to a duet near the back.

"You sing the part that says 'Soprano, Female' and I'll sing 'Alto, Male', alright?" he said. Ally nodded and he began to play the piano.

* * *

'_Rhyme and a Rhyme' ~Austin Moon_

_(Alto, Male)_

_My love for you grows stronger every day,__  
__Even though you probably don't love me the same way, __ I wish you'd love me with valour and glory,_

_I thought that we could make a love story._

_(Soprano, Female)_

_When I see your smile shoot my way,__  
__It automatically makes my day__  
__The more I see your cute face,__  
__The more my drab one feels out of place._

_(Both)_

_Our love is not as perfect as a rhythm and a rhyme,__  
__But I'm pretty sure it will be if we just give it time.__  
__A rhythm and a rhyme is what I wish our love had,__  
__So I can scribble our names and hearts on my note pad._

_(Alto)_

_People say we'd be cute together,__  
__I shouldn't care if it won't last forever.__  
__I just wish I could say that I was more than your friend,__  
__I want to be with you until the bitter end._

_(Soprano)_

_Every time I feel blue,__  
__My mind always goes to a picture of you.__  
__Just the thought of you brings a smile to my face,__  
__It helps put my loneliness in its rightful place._

_(Both)_

_Our love is not as perfect as a rhythm and a rhyme,__  
__But I'm pretty sure it will be if we just give it time.__  
__A rhythm and a rhyme is what I wish our love had,__  
__So I can scribble our names and hearts on my note pad._

_On my note pad..._

_On my note pad..._

* * *

Austin finished playing the final few chords of the song and smiled.

"Austin, you wrote that? It's amazing!" Ally cheered.

"You really think so? You're the first person I've ever told my secret. I feel as though I can trust you." Austin confided.

"You can trust me." Ally confirmed. At that moment, they were inches apart. Something inside Austin screamed 'Do it', but another part screamed 'Don't do it'. He didn't have any time to think before the last few inches disappeared and his lips were on Ally's. The kiss only lasted a few seconds, but it felt perfect to Austin. Ally was the one to pull back, her face scarlet red. Austin's face was tomato red, but he didn't care.

"That was..." Ally started, drifting off mid-sentence.

"Is it too late to say _you _were my muse? Every song I hear reminds me of you." Austin confessed. Ally smiled one of her bright, genuine smiles and hugged Austin.

"What if we combine pop and country like Shania Twain to make a new song?" Ally asked.

"Awesome!" Austin smiled.

* * *

'_Definitely a Love Song' ~Austin Moon and Ally Dawson_

_I see you sitting there,_

_Playin' with your hair._

_You probably don't see,_

_You're the one for me._

_(Chorus)_

_I love the things you do,_

_It's how you do the things you love, _

_Definitely a love song,_

_A love song._

_(Verse 2)_

_If you knew what I thought about love,_

_You'd be singin' to heaven above._

_I see your smile, I see you grace,_

_I see you laughing in the rain._

_(Chorus)_

_I love the things you do,_

_It's how you do the things you love, _

_Definitely a love song,_

_A love song._

_(Bridge)_

_It's a love song, a love song._

* * *

**A/N: Whaddya think? I wrote 'Definitely a Love Song' myself and re-wrote my sister's original song for 'Rhythm and a Rhyme'. I hope you liked it, because this is my first Austin&Ally fan fiction story!**


End file.
